


Breaking into Hydra

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky breaking into a Hydra base to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking into Hydra

 

“Are you sure that she’s here Steve?” Bucky shouted to his friend.

 

“She has to be.” Steve shouted back to his first in command. “Johann Smidt wouldn’t release her out into the world.”  
  


“Steve he was working on her. He was using a serum. It was my fault that she was taken to begin with.”

 

“Buck now is not the time.” He shouted to his friend.

 

Bucky stormed into a room and low and behold was you. He felt his heart drop. He had never meant for this to happen to you. Not like his. He wanted to make sure that you were alright. He unclasped your hands that were at your sides. You looked terrible in his eyes. You had bruises on your cheeks from being smacked. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. “Should’ve known that you would have gotten yourself into trouble, Y/N.” He said softly.

 

You moaned out softly. Your eyes fluttered open. Your body felt like it was on fire. You had been given something and was making your blood burn.

 

“Come on Y/N…” He brought you up into his arms. He carefully dragged you out of the room. He just wanted you out of there and safe and sound. He was worried that he wouldn’t have saved you in time. He found Steve. “Come on.”

 

Steve looked at you with wide eyes. “Oh good god. Is she alright Bucky?”

 

“Looks like they’ve been running tests on her Steve.”

 

“Let’s get her out of here and make sure that she is alright.”

 

“I should’ve known that her mouth would have gotten her into trouble.”  
  


“Bucky she hung out with you that was how she got the mouth on her.”

 

“You too Punk.”

 

“Let’s get her out of here Jerk.”

  
  



End file.
